Death Allegory
by Michiko Suzukaze
Summary: Seri Awashima, guerrera Élite de gran poder, pensaba que su vida podía continuar un camino sin desvíos, y que, a pesar de probar algo nuevo, no cambiaría la cotidianeidad, el conocer a la persona indicada puede cambiar todo su transcurso. Ella aprenderá que a pesar de que tenía el éxito asegurado en todo momento, el enamorarse puede incluso resultar letal.
1. Prefacio

**Nuevo fic~ :3**** una amiga mía me enamoró de esta pareja uwu así que lo que hice fue tomar una historia que había inventado tiempo atrás y hacer esto :D no aseguro subir el primer capítulo pronto, pero haré lo que pueda. Recuérden, último año de colegio u.u debo concentrarme en el ICFES, entre otras circunstancias que me quitan algo de tiempo. **

**Ya sé ._. mis demás fics... pues... ahí veré cómo le hago XD me gusta el trabajo. Los terminaré en cuanto pueda, o cuando me inspire para alguno de ellos.**

**¡Vale! :D Espero que les guste el prólogo y le que les parezca interesante para leer la historia.**

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

* * *

"La hora" es un fenómeno conocido por la gente ordinaria como el momento en el que el último aliento es dado y el alma abandona el cuerpo. Como una guerrera Élite de la urbe de _Andratziri,_ Seri ha enfrentado la muerte cara a cara, y, sin importar la decisión que tome, el resultado es tan voluble como desee hasta que se encuentre a salvo en el lindero protegido por la _Guardare_, la muralla protectora de su ciudad, que a lo largo de los años se ha ido fortaleciendo por medio de las almas de aquellos guerreros que pierden sus vidas en combate.

A lo largo de su vida la gente de Andratziri había estado venerando la _Guardare _como si fuese un dios poderoso, una entidad omnipresente e invencible, pues nunca en la historia, desde la creación de la _Guardare, _se había tenido registros de su caída.

Bueno, la verdad es que si lo hay, se dice que hace aproximadamente seis siglos, la _Guardare_ cayó y casi el noventa por ciento de los habitantes de _Andratziri_ fueron masacrados por la tropa enemiga que había, quizá logrado atravesar la muralla, posiblemente, al aprovechar el momento de su desaparición, aún no se sabe con certeza cómo transcurrieron los hechos con exactitud. El Consejo de _Andratziri, _supersticiosos, habían declarado que la caída había sido provocada por la poca fe que algunos habitantes le tenían. Por lo que dejaron de ser pacientes con los herejes y comenzaron las crueles sanciones contra ellos.

Pero sólo era una leyenda.

Así es, es una leyenda que se había inventado. Aunque, de hecho, a Seri le daba igual la verdad, porque ella era, lo que El Consejo llama, hereje. No creía para nada en aquello que relatan de las murallas.

Se había ocultado bastante bien de aquella Inquisición que castiga a los herejes. Pero como lo había mencionado antes, un resultado no puede ser definitivo antes de estar dentro de la _Guardare_. Y como guerrera Élite, se había topado frente a los ojos de la muerte en muchas ocasiones a pesar de su corta edad. Pero no siempre se gana contra ella, ¿cierto?

La Hora es como un tren, en la que eres quizá una desafortunada, e incluso una dichosa persona al tomarlo.

—¿Quieres vivir?

—¿Qué si quiero vivir? —La voz de Seri salió tan tersa y débil que apenas pudo darse cuenta de que sus labios se habían movido—, ¿a quién le gustaría morir?

Se encontró en una extraña alcoba blanca recostada en una cama de suaves sábanas color pureza. La habitación estaba bañada en ese color por todos los rincones. Seri se miró a sí misma, y notó que se encontraba desnuda.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Susurró, pellizcando las cobijas. Intentó memorarlo, se encontraba en una lucha y había derrotado a seis hombres, pero algo la había golpeado, un dolor punzante le llegó casi al mismo tiempo que un ruido sordo dentro de ella.

Se sentía extrañamente cansada, pero se decidió a abandonar la cama en la que se encontraba, dejar atrás aquel pequeño refugio y recorrer la habitación, cubriéndose apenas con las manos.

Se dirigió a un armario, lo abrió y encontró una gran cantidad de vestidos colgados. Seri se sintió un poco abrumada, pero cogió el primero que su mano tocó y se lo colocó. Le quedaba perfectamente. Seri se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en frente de la cama y se observó a sí misma. El vestido era blanco, y estrecho hasta la cintura, en donde se ampliaba en un polisón y caía cuan largo era. Tenía bordados plateados y un escote muy atrevido para su gusto.

—Sabía que el blanco te quedaría mejor que el azul que siempre sueles usar— dijo una voz detrás de ella. Seri se sobresaltó y se viró lentamente. En frente de ella se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y una ropa negra antigua. Sus ojos café rojizo hicieron a Seri estremecerse. — Te faltan los accesorios, creí que te permitirías usarlos. Es bueno que una joven hermosa trate de verse bien, ¿no crees?

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó, alzando la barbilla. Él sonrió, mostrando unos caninos peligrosos y más largos que lo normal. — ¿Dónde me encuentro?

—Oh— el chico torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza. — Tienes que hacer la pregunta correcta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Bien, vamos progresando— la sonrisa que lucían sus labios era burlona. — Busqué tu última gota de vida.

—¿Qué?

—Estás muriendo en este momento, agonizando mientras hablamos. Luchaste con fiereza, pero tuviste la mala suerte de estar en el camino de una flecha…— lanzó una risa algo irónica.— Lo triste de ello es… que era una flecha de tu propio escuadrón. Existe una forma de que sobrevivas, y es simple, asequible y dudo que te arrepientas de la oferta. — Él caminó hacia una cortina y la corrió hacia un lado, mostrando un cielo oscuro muy estrellado. Seri se sintió abrumada ante esos colores diferentes al blanco que los rodeaba. — ¿Sabes qué es La Última Gota?

Seri no respondió, pero su mirada parecía haberlo hecho por ella.

—Es tu último aliento de vida. Es el más preciado y valioso que hay. Lo quiero.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me lo puedes quitar?

Él caminó hacia ella. Seri se pegó a la pared cuando el chico la cogió del mentón y se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese notar algunas manchas cobre de sus ojos.

—Ya lo hiciste.

* * *

_**Tara...~ sé que estuvo raro, pero pronto mejoraré, de verdad n.n nos veremos en la próxima. Comenten, y háganme saber que les gustó :) Hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Dije que volvería :3 ¿no? Bueno u.u con el siguiente seguro me tardaré más, pero qué se le va a hacer, soy floja. ¡Da igual! ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo y que les haya interesado leerlo por el prólogo!**_

_**Disfrútenlo, gócenlo y háganme saber si les gustó.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

_**"Los que padecéis porque amáis: amad más todavía; morir de amor es vivir."**_

* * *

La noche anterior había sido un completo caos en los derredores de la comarca. Seri apenas podía simular el dolor de su espalda y de todo su cuerpo. Había batallado de ese modo con anterioridad, sin embargo, podía permanecer el día siguiente en reposo o simplemente dedicándose a simples tareas domésticas. A diferencia de ese caso, Seri debía cumplir con un horario llanamente establecido, y no sólo no había gozado de un sueño placentero, sino también, quién se supone que la guiaría en su primer día de escuela, petición que fue aprobada gracias a sus muchos años sirviendo a Andratziri.

Seri se detuvo en frente de una edificación imponente y bastante moderna, y se sintió como una anciana al pensar de esa manera ante una escuela; _Andratziri_ no era conocida particularmente por sus avances en el campo de la tecnología, por lo que, a lo largo de su vida, se había encontrado a sí misma en intensos entrenamientos e incansables prácticas. No había tenido, lo que muchos conocen como, una vida normal. Nunca había jugado con otros niños, nunca había gozado de la diversión y la despreocupación. Pero aquello la había hecho ser más fuerte, y ella sabía que ese reto no sería un gran problema para ella.

—¡Seri!

—¿Qué quieres?

Seri no se encontraba del mejor humor del que ella hubiese tenido conocimiento, y la voz de Takeru no le ayudaba mucho a calmarse.

—No seas tan fría, Seri—comentó, flotando frente a ella—. ¿No tendrás algo de comer por casualidad?

—Comiste hace treinta y seis minutos—respondió, sin siquiera mirarle de manera apropiada—, además, deberías bajar la voz, sé prudente. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te oye?

—La escuela está completamente vacía, siempre llegas con anticipación a todos lados—respondió. A Seri le pareció escuchar burla en su voz—. ¡Te preocupas tanto por pequeñeces!

—He dicho que te calles— Seri giró su cabeza para confrontarle con una mirada fría, pero no frenó su caminata. No obstante, se vio obligada a hacerlo cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, percibió una sombra. Seri apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con un ruido ahogado, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de un muchacho de mirada cautivante, y cuando el cuerpo de ese mismo joven, arremetió contra el de ella de manera sorpresiva. El aire no llegó inmediatamente a sus pulmones y sintió como todo su contorno desapareció instantáneamente cuando tocó el suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?

Seri abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando frente a frente al joven de ojos café. Fue casi un impulso, pero Seri emitió una exclamación ahogada cuando se levantó velozmente; el rostro del chico estaba un tanto cerca y no pudo evitar que su frente golpease fuertemente contra la de él. El dolor manifestó sus consecuencias en ella, y él inmediatamente cayó junto a ella sujetándose la frente.

—¡Auch! Yo también estaría disgustado si alguien chocara así contra mí, pero no es para tanto.

Seri alzó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos abiertos del muchacho sobre ella, parecía analizarle, la mirada la recorría por todos lados, y Seri no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda.

—¿Qué? — Su voz salió seca y gélida, y Seri se repetía incontables veces las palabras de su amiga Sumika, _«tienes que hacer lo posible por agradar, tienes que hacer lo posible por agradar.»_ Por suerte, el joven no la escuchó de ese modo, o eso pareció manifestar.

—Nunca había visto tu cara por aquí. Deduzco que eres nueva.

—Buen trabajo, señor Holmes—se levantó rápidamente limpiándose la ropa. Él la miró como si su comportamiento evasivo lo divirtiese.

—¿Vienes de alguna escuela de los alrededores?

Seri había ensayado las respuestas que daría ante preguntas de ese tipo.

—He vivido en Bournemouth mis últimos años. He venido a Londres para terminar la escuela.

—¿Tú sola?

—Tengo un gato—vaciló al responder. El muchacho rió como si de una buena broma se tratase. _«Genio, en serio me impresionas, Seri. Claro, digámosle al primero que te encuentras que eres una solterona que vive con un gato_.», la voz de Takeru rebotó en su cabeza.

—Pareces del tipo de persona que rápidamente se adapta a un ambiente. Comprendo lo duro que debe ser estar sola en una ciudad tan grande, es como una especie de aventura aterradora.

_«Oh, como cerecita sobre el pastel, dile que eres virgen.»_ Seri tragó saliva, intentando concentrarse en las palabras del muchacho.

—Existen unos pocos que quizá te den problemas, pero no resultan ser nunca la gran cosa. La mayoría querrá ganarte, tanto en clubes, como en grupos, no te preocupes mucho por sobresalir…

_«Quiere llevarte a su cama, es más que obvio.»_

—¡Cállate!

El muchacho calló de golpe con una expresión desencajada. Seri abrió la boca negando con la cabeza, y sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas. Cerró la boca y emitió un pequeño grito de frustración, pasando de largo al joven y perdiéndose de su vista.

—Bien hecho, Takeru, me has hecho quedar como una idiota—masculló.

_«Únicamente te estaba probando, quería probar tu paciencia, porque, créeme, que vas a encontrar muchas personas que te sacarán de tus casillas y debes responder con inteligencia»,_ respondió Takeru.

Seri se detuvo en la entrada de la zona del almuerzo, no escuchó pasos detrás de ella durante todo el recorrido, por lo que supo inmediatamente que el muchacho no la había seguido, y eso para Seri era un gran alivio.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar; docentes, alumnos, personal. Seri comenzó a sentirse enjaulada en un mundo de extraños, y le resultaba casi insoportable. Si Sumika hubiese estado con ella en ese momento, a pesar de sus agotadores discursos, se hubiese sentido más a gusto con alguien a quién conociese.

Su teléfono móvil sonó cuando se disponía a estudiar el manual del estudiante. Era Sumika.

—¿Sumika? — Preguntó, sintiéndose más tranquila.

—¡Vaya! ¡Has contestado bastante deprisa! Debes extrañarme.

—Extrañar es una palabra un tanto fuerte para mi situación—cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y comenzó a ojear el manual—, ¿me llamas por algo de gran importancia?

—Asegurarme de que sigas viva es algo de gran importancia. Me impresiona que no te hayan comido viva.

—Tampoco es que sea una rara antisocial. Conozco todo lo que habría que conocer de este lugar, he venido por muchos años.

—Pero únicamente enviada a pelear y a encargarte de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que vives ahora. Yo creo que siquiera sabes usar una computadora.

—Anoche estudié todo el mecanismo de una, puedo hacerlo, Sumika, de verdad— insistió.

—Bien, porque Reishi ha estado un poco inquieto. No ha dejado de insistir al Consejo el permiso para ir a verificar tu avance.

—Dile de mi parte que estoy perfectamente— suspiró. —Es todo muy extraño, pero no hay nada para lo cual no me haya preparado.

—Vale, pero de igual forma, te tengo que dar algunas indicaciones.

Como se lo imaginó, no se salvó de recibir el extenso discurso de su amiga. Seri continuó enfocándose en el manual del estudiante, mirando de soslayo a los estudiantes que pasaban junto a ella, observándola.

Seri cerró el manual cuando escuchó la campana para entrar a clases.

**Ӂ**

Las clases fueron uno de los mayores retos a los que Seri se haya enfrentado. La razón estuvo clara, a pesar de las batallas sangrientas y de altas bajas a las que se enfrentaba casi diariamente, ella comprendía y conocía cada punto que debiese tener en cuenta para ganarla. Por otro lado, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ese tipo de material y sistema educativo. Pero lo había conseguido sin percances.

Cuando el timbre de la campana sonó, Seri se dirigió a la salida, donde una muchacha se le acercó; de cabello de un café pálido y unos ojos que le infundieron más confianza. Esa joven había estado en su clase de hace unos minutos, pero su nombre no había sido mencionado.

—Awashima, ¿no? — Esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Si?

—No olvides asistir a nuestro evento de inauguración—le entregó un volante a Seri, donde explicaban la razón de la celebración, el estilo, la fecha, la hora, el tema. Seri leyó rápidamente el papel y levantó la mirada hacia la joven.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó.

—Sakura. ¿Te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?

Seri negó con la cabeza. Sakura le sonrió y continuó su camino, invitando a los demás estudiantes al evento que se realizaría en dos días. Seri se puso en marcha y recorrió los pasillos con rapidez, y observó un tablero, donde había varias hojas pegadas.

Se detuvo en una, los puestos académicamente elegidos en el colegio. Esa joven, Sakura, ocupaba el puesto seis, y Seri subió inmediatamente a observar el primer lugar. _«Kusanagi Izumo.»_

—Hola, mariposa—la voz del joven de esa mañana fue como dos bofetones para Seri. _«Heartless»,_ envió Takeru. Seri se giró y confrontó al muchacho. En esa ocasión, traía unas gafas oscuras de color púrpura, ocultando sus ojos, y Seri pensó por un momento lo afortunada que había sido, ya que no podría ver su posible mirada desafiante.

—¿Mariposa?

—Sí, escapaste como una mariposa esta mañana.

No se veía molesto, y Seri se sintió un poco más tranquila.

—No vayas a decir nada. Sé que debes estar estresada por el cambio, no te preocupes, no hay problema.

—Oh, claro, estrés—susurró. Pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Takeru en su cabeza, y tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de gritar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya te han invitado a algún club?

—La verdad, no.

—Pareces tener un buen físico. Puedes acompañarme, sé de algunos clubes que quizá te interesen—esbozó una sonrisa complaciente, que la hizo aceptar. El muchacho la condujo fuera del edificio, hacia el patio del instituto.

_«No me da buena espina que te juntes con él, Seri», _dijo Takeru, no parecía su típica voz burlona, sino una voz que implantaba algo de preocupación. _«Hagas lo que hagas, no bajes la guardia junto a él.»_

—No me has dicho tu nombre, por cierto. —La voz del muchacho la hizo despertar—. Y eso que es la segunda vez que nos vemos.

—Seri.

—Qué seca—dijo, riendo—, Seri, ¿qué?

—Seri… Awashima—se colocó en frente de él—, tampoco me has dicho tu nombre… Señor Holmes.

—¿Por qué te ves molesta?

No era precisamente la intensión de Seri verse molesta, únicamente su actitud era más sobria y seria que la de una joven corriente, le había explicado Sumika una vez mientras le hablaba de la escuela, por lo tanto, no le sorprendía que alguien como él considerara que ella tuviese una actitud algo gruñona.

Pero no fue como ella pensó que sería. Él primero pareció intimidado por la actitud de ella, pero después de un par de segundos apreciándola, estalló en carcajadas. Seri abrió los ojos y pudo advertir la mirada de algunos que pasaban cerca de ellos, sobre ella y él.

—Oye, baja la voz— exclamó Seri, sonrojándose—, ¡nos están mirando!

Pero él no detenía sus risotadas.

—¡Cierra la boca de una vez, niñato!, — exclamó más fuerte, sujetando sus hombros para sacudirlo y hacerlo volver en sí. Y fue en ese momento que él se detuvo de golpe y la miró con un gesto que Seri no supo interpretar.

—¿Niñato, dices? —Y miró los brazos de Seri con expresión divertida. Ella se separó rápidamente. — Tú eres quien mide como diez centímetros menos que yo.

—Actúo con más madurez.

—Supongo que Bournemouth es más tranquilo, entonces. ¿Ibas mucho a la playa?

—Supongo, cuando hacía sol— susurró, sintiéndose un poco desencajada.

— ¿Qué ruta usabas para llegar?

—Eh… _F… Fisher…—_ balbuceó, pero no podía evocar el nombre, la información se estaba mezclando en su cabeza. — _Fisherman…_

—¿_Fisherman's walk_? —Pronunció con cuidado.

—Sí, por supuesto, —Seri cayó en cuenta— ¿estás interrogándome?, ¿por qué?

—Por un momento pensé que mentías acerca de tu historia— se metió las manos en los bolsillos— ven, te llevaré a los clubes en los que practico. A mí y a mis compañeros nos agradaría tener una pequeña saltamontes.

—No soy tan bajita— susurró, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Izumo pareció tragarse una carcajada.

—Acostúmbrate, linda, todos en el club son más altos que tú— comentó, burlón.

—_Slenderman_— gruñó ella. Izumo la miró, encantado.

—Es mi historia de terror favorita. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Historia de terror? — Reiteró Seri, alzando una ceja. — Solamente solté el nombre como un insulto.

—Es el peor insulto que he escuchado, entonces— sugirió él, pero pareció darse cuenta de algo. — Un momento, ¿vas a decirme que nunca escuchaste acerca de _Slenderman_?

—No. No estoy familiarizada con ese tipo de cosas— respondió.

—Te juro que si midieses más, te vería como una mujer de treinta años, de verdad. Eres demasiado sobria— dijo Izumo, acomodándose el cuello de su camisa.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿qué suelen hacer en su club?

—Bueno, pertenezco a varios, a decir verdad. No encuentro mucho qué hacer, por lo tanto, me sirve para matar el tiempo— sonrió, al parecer se había percatado de la expresión de impresión que Seri había puesto. —No me resulta complicada la escuela, no es ningún impedimento.

—Espera, espera— Seri levantó la mirada—, me has cambiado el tema. No me dijiste cuál era tu nombre.

—Oh, cierto, creo que me distraje un poco, — se quitó los lentes— mi nombre es Izumo Kusanagi.

Seri abrió los ojos. Era el nombre que encabezaba la lista de los mejores alumnos. Por un momento, iba a mencionarlo, pero prefirió no hablar al respecto. Seri temía que de ese modo lo hiciese sentir incómodo, y era la primera persona que se había dignado a iniciar una conversación con ella, por lo que debía mantenerse más altiva y tratar de ganarse su confianza.

—Oh, aquí es. Espero que tengas una buena coordinación mano-ojo— Izumo entró a un campo inmenso, cubierto de un césped verde excelentemente cuidado, donde unos cuantos muchachos limpiaban unos equipos, y otros practicaban con él. ¿Arquería?, pensó Seri, emocionándose un poco, debido a que ya conocía aquello y no le sería muy difícil encajar.

—Izumo, amigo, ¿qué nos traes? — Dijo un muchacho. Seri lo miró al instante, y lo primero que detalló fueron sus manos, luego su cintura, y después si detalló su rostro. Ella se había acostumbrado a buscar algún arma en algún lugar de su cuerpo antes de fijarse en algo más irrelevante como el rostro. Poseía un cabello de un color café bastante claro, tirando a rubio, y unos ojos café oscuro.

—Soy… Seri— respondió. El joven la miró con las cejas alzadas y luego miró a Izumo, quién le respondió con una pequeña risa.

—Es tímida— explicó Izumo.

—Bueno, Seri— dijo él, con gran energía y entusiasmo, tanto, que Seri se sintió un poco más cómoda. — Mi nombre es Totsuka. ¿Te interesa la arquería?

—Sino le interesara, no habría venido— dijo Izumo, un tanto sarcástico.

—De hecho, me trajiste sin decirme nada, por lo que posiblemente rechace su solicitud— Seri curvó un poco sus labios, en una casi sonrisa.

—Gracias, Seri— comentó, mirándola burlonamente. —Tomaré eso en cuenta si alguna vez deseo pedirte ayuda para hacer copia en un examen.

—¿Obtienes el primer lugar haciendo copia?, oh, me siento muy decepcionada, entonces— desvió la mirada, fingiendo molestia.

—Me vengaré, ¿sabes? — Comentó antes de que Totsuka diera un alto con un par de palmadas.

—Vamos, vamos, chicos, no se peleen así, un poco más y pienso que son novios.

Izumo rió por lo bajo, pero Seri no le encontró el chiste.

—Es completamente imposible— dijo ella, levantando su mano izquierda en frente de ella, mostrando su anillo de oro con diamante en solitario.— Estoy comprometida.

Ambos muchachos abrieron la boca, como si no se pudiesen creer lo que dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, Izumo, ya te la quitaron.

—Cállate— Izumo cogió su mano, viendo el anillo, pero la expresión divertida y despreocupada que lo caracterizaba había desaparecido como una mancha después de ser limpiada. — ¿C… cuántos años dijiste que tenías?

Seri vaciló en responder, pues ella, el temblor en la mano de Izumo, a pesar de ser casi imperceptible, y no muy denotativo, podía sentirlo.

—La misma que tú, supongo— respondió. _«Diecisiete, dile que tienes diecisiete»,_ gritó la voz de Takeru en su cabeza. —Diecisiete.

—¿Cómo puedes casarte a los diecisiete? ¡Eso… eso no es legal!

—Izumo, Izumo, baja la voz, nos están escuchando— Seri no lo dijo con el mismo tono de antes, sino con tono de reproche. Izumo soltó su mano, parpadeando, como si hubiese despertado y tratase de ver la realidad. — Lógicamente no nos casaremos tan pronto. Sólo estoy comprometida con él.

—Por supuesto— Izumo le dio la espalda, como si estuviese conteniendo algo en su interior. Seri había sentido algo así en Reishi con anterioridad, y podía completamente ignorarlo. —¿No ibas a probar?

Seri se sintió un poco indignada y descontenta del tono que utilizó Izumo en ese momento para dirigirse a ella. Aunque no la miró.

—Claro, vamos, sabes usar el equipo, ¿cierto? — Dijo animadamente Totsuka, guiándola hasta el equipo. — Ten, coge un arco y una cesta con flechas.

Seri así lo hizo, aunque le parecieron más livianas que las que solía usar, y se sintió un tanto insegura, pues el arquero debe estar más familiarizado con el equipo, y Seri nunca había tenido que usar flechas tan livianas.

—¿No sabes cómo usarlas?, — preguntó Totsuka— Izumo, oye, Izumo. Ven aquí, creo que podrás enseñarle mejor que yo.

Seri hubiese deseado decirles _«Oigan, no, yo si sé usarlas.» _Pero un arma era algo con lo que no se podía tomar a la ligera, y prefería que la instruyeran un poco.

—Por supuesto— contestó, caminando hacia ella, y a Seri le sentó un poco mal tener una mirada tan fría como la de él sobre ella. Izumo se colocó detrás de ella, y la ayudó a ubicar el equipo en su lugar. — Tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos, directo al blanco de la diana— deslizó una mano por el hombro de Seri, haciéndole bajar un poco la flecha, se había inclinado, y en ese momento le hablaba susurrante en el oído. — No puedes temblar.

Seri sentía su aliento rozándole el cuello, y tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento. Las manos de Izumo eran calientes, y, nunca había sentido unos toques similares.

—Perfecto, ahora inténtalo.

_«No fantasees con él, Seri, y dispara como sabes hacerlo» _regañó Takeru. Seri tomó aire y disparó, pero no esperó ni un solo segundo después de que la primera flecha fuese disparada, y, rápidamente, cogió un par de flechas más y las disparó a las dianas cercanas, dando en el blanco.

Bajó el arco soltando lentamente todo el aire y se giró a mirar a Izumo y a Totsuka. Seri se preocupó un tanto al ver las expresiones impactadas de sus miradas; Izumo, quien se había vuelvo a poner los lentes, se los volvió a quitar lentamente; Totsuka comenzó a reírse con la mano sobre la cabeza, como si estuviese emocionado.

—¿Qué?, ¿hice algo en contra de las reglas?

—No, lo que si hiciste, es algo increíble, Seri— dijo Totsuka— me quito el sombrero ante usted, señorita.

—Habías usado el arco antes, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Izumo, como si la sorpresa hubiese sido de momento, o como si la estuviese controlando.

—Unas cuantas veces. Si.

—¿No sabrás karate, por casualidad? — Preguntó Izumo, cruzándose de brazos.

**Ӂ**

Seri se hallaba en frente del cuerpo caído de uno de los superiores de Karate. Para ella no fue un gran problema vencerlo, pero se debatía mentalmente, si habría sido correcto haberse dejado ganar, pues todos se encontraban vitoreándole, y no se sentía tan cómoda como hubiese deseado.

Pero no se arrepentía de haberlo golpeado sin piedad alguna, debido a la mirada que el luchador le había enviado antes de la pelea. Una mirada lasciva y poco agradable. Seri se había sentido bien al haberlo golpeado.

—Kusanagi, ¿qué fue lo que nos trajiste? —Le había dicho uno de ellos a Izumo, mientras que la mirada de Izumo, estaba entre un _«Vaya, es sorprendente»_ y un _«Me lo esperaba.»_

—Con esas piernas, debería ir a practicar patinaje sobre hielo— dijo una chica—, seguro que le vendría bien.

—Ya lo creo— dijo otro muchacho—, Izumo, ¿podrías sugerírsela a la profesora Alina?, te llevas bastante bien con ella.

—Seri— llamó Izumo. _«Seri, dudo que el patinaje artístico sea lo tuyo. No arruines la reputación que ya te has ganado» _sugirió Takeru. — Ven.

Seri caminó hacia donde Izumo se encontraba, aunque él continuaba mirándola con una expresión inescrutable. Su actitud, había advertido Seri, cambió en cuanto le comentó acerca de su compromiso, y se preguntó cuál era la razón.

—Quizá quieras ver la pista de hielo para el patinaje artístico. Bueno, sólo lo sugiero, de seguro también eres buena en ello.

—Nunca… nunca he practicado eso.

—Oh, vamos, debiste alguna vez ponerte un par de patines.

Seri negó con la cabeza.

—No inventes— Izumo alzó las cejas, y pareció ligeramente impresionado.

—Puedo intentarlo. — Escuchó a Takeru gruñir dentro de su cabeza.— Por favor, guíame.

—Por aquí— dijo secamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia un salón inmenso, donde, al entrar, Seri notó que hacía más frío de lo que hacía afuera. Seri no vio a nadie, el lugar estaba desierto, y no parecía que hubiese alguien en los alrededores.

—Está bien, ponte los patines— indicó Izumo, mientras cogía un par y se quitaba sus zapatos. Seri miró varios patines, pero no comprendía qué era lo que debía hacer.

—¿Cuál de todos?

—El que sea de tu talla— respondió. Seri cogió unos al azar y se los colocó. — ¿Lista? — Izumo subió a una tarima, cubierta por una densa capa de hielo. Seri se subió igualmente.

Izumo se alejó, deslizándose por el hielo; Seri intentó hacer lo mismo, pero antes de conseguirlo, tropezó y cayó al suelo con estrépito, haciendo que su nariz recibiese parte del golpe.

—¡Seri! —Gritó Izumo; Seri percibió la preocupación en su voz y también sintió las manos de él enderezando su cuerpo. Ella parpadeó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Estoy bien, únicamente perdí el equilibrio— Seri se levantó con sosteniéndose de Izumo, pero nuevamente resbaló, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, se sostuvo, rodeando el cuello de Izumo con sus brazos. Seri no creyó lo que pasó a continuación. En lugar de ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio, la soltó de golpe, como si ella fuese a hacerle daño. Y como ya era de imaginarse para Seri, cayó de espaldas contra el hielo, golpeándose la parte baja de la espalda.

No hizo ruido alguno, pero el dolor le hizo temblar levemente. Miró hacia un lado y vio que Izumo se colocaba sus zapatos con el rostro contraído y los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué demonios?, —masculló— ¿qué acaba de pasar? — Se levantó, sujetándose del borde de la pista y bajándose de ella con el rostro clavado en Izumo. La ira hervía en su interior.

—Odio que me agarren del cuello— dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¡No por eso debiste soltarme de ese modo!, —exclamó, comenzando a ponerse sus botas. Izumo le dirigió una mirada descontenta.

—Si estás comprometida no creo que sea correcto que cojas a otro hombre así.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Eres igual a todas.

Seri sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de ira. _«Seri, por favor, contrólate, no hagas una tontería» _gritó Takeru. Pero ya era tarde, Seri había tomado del hombro a Izumo y lo había vuelto hacia ella violentamente. Izumo había abierto la boca con expresión de desagrado, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué diablos tienes conmigo? — dijo, con una voz tan fría y seca que notó que el cuerpo de Izumo se estremecía al oírla. —Al principio eras alguien agradable. Intenté… intenté ser buena persona, intenté tener paciencia a todo esto, e intenté ser tu amiga. ¡Aún cuando ninguna de esas idioteces va conmigo!

Izumo la miraba perplejo, y no parecía que fuese a agregar algo, así que continuó.

—¿Hice algo mal?, ¡eso es lo más frustrante del asunto, cuando alguien intenta hacer las cosas bien y no puede! — Soltó aire de manera precipitada. — ¡Y lo más detestable del asunto es que creo que eres el único que me ve con malos ojos! ¡Así que puedo hacerme una idea de que el problema es únicamente contigo!

—Déjame tranquilo— musitó mirando de soslayo la mano izquierda de Seri, y ella lanzó una risa fría.

—Oh, es esto, ¿no?, — levantó su mano con el anillo de compromiso— ¿acaso es algo inmoral para ti que una chica de diecisiete años esté comprometida?, ¿o acaso simplemente es porque me ves como una santurrona?

Seri sabía que lo más apropiado era cortar, pero cuando ella se guardaba toda la presión y la furia, al soltarla, era difícil parar.

—¡No necesito a alguien como tú en mi vida! — Terminó alzando la voz, mirándolo gélidamente. — ¡Vine a este lugar para conocer gente que me hiciese sentir bien!, ¡no mocosos inmaduros que me traten como basura!

La campana que marcaba el final del recreo sonó, llamando la atención de Seri, quién parpadeó, como si se hubiese dado cuenta que las clases no habían terminado.

—Se acabó— se dio la vuelta y caminó del lado contrario, dando un suspiro mientras abría en par la puerta del enorme salón. _«No voy a decir nada al respecto, Seri» _dijo Takeru. _«Solamente te mencionaré que te faltó darle un golpe en la nariz.»_

—S… Seri…

Pero ella no se volteó a mirarlo, continuó su camino hacia los salones de clase, donde esperaba que ese incidente no le persiguiera durante toda la jornada.

* * *

_**¿Y? :3 ¿Mejoró? Sé que está como raro e.e pero... pero promento hacerle tener más forma TwT ¡no sean exigentes, hice lo que pude! ¡Además, hoy no comí pollo! Déjenme en sus reviews lo que deseen, pero pido respeto uwu por favor.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Bien, bien, no me tardé ._. pero eso fue porque me quedé escribiendo hasta las doce de la noche uwu y me dio sueñito en el colegio. Da igual, aquí lo tienen. Aika ewe gracias por tu comentario, en serio me anima mucho a continuar con esta historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Y... y a quien lo lea :D**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

"_**Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado."**_

* * *

Los entrenamientos a los que Seri fue sometida a lo largo de su vida, siempre fueron cuestiones de vida o muerte. Quienes tuvieron el valor de soportar ruines infiernos y tratos, como ella, eran enviados a luchar a muerte. Pero Seri agradecía el haberlo hecho, pues aquello la había convertido en una persona fuerte, independiente, capaz. Había ascendido hasta convertirse en una guerrera Élite, y una de las más respetadas y fuertes de la urbe. Le habían permitido introducirse en el mundo humano en diferentes ocasiones, aunque no precisamente para disfrutar de ambientes mundanos, pudo aprender diferentes cosas de ellos.

Pero, aunque fuese fuerte y hubiese leído acerca del patinaje artístico, Seri no conseguía mantenerse en pie con los patines de hielo. Nunca lo había intentado, ni nunca vio a alguien efectuándolo. Y, aunque intentase imitar lo poco que había leído acerca de ello, siempre que soltaba la baranda, caía torpemente; su mayor avance fue mantenerse en pie por cuatro segundos aproximadamente. Pero después de eso, cayó.

—Vamos, Seri, puedo enseñarte. Yo he visto presentaciones de patinaje desde que existieron. — Takeru se encontraba flotando en frente de ella, y en su mirada, Seri podía diferenciar la diversión y la condescendencia. — O puedes pedirle a Sumika que lo haga mañana. Pero, vamos, estás exhausta y más golpeada que un saco.

—No, Takeru, te dije que te ocultaras hasta que volviéramos a casa. Si alguien te ve, va a ser un problema muy gran… —antes de terminar de hablar, Seri volvió a tener un brutal encuentro contra el suelo, y se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza. Su contorno se borró por un instante, y un baile de colores tomó el lugar de la realidad. Por un momento creyó que se había quebrado la cabeza, hasta que parpadeó un par de veces y se sentó en el hielo, notando que en sus dedos, los cuales se habían paseado por la zona golpeada, no tenían rastros de sangre.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?

Seri ladeó la cabeza, y aunque el mareo aún la acuciaba, podía diferenciar la silueta de Izumo entrando al salón. Continuaba cargando con la mochila, así que Seri podía deducir que no había vuelto a casa. Ella miró a todos los rincones rápidamente, y, por la actitud de Izumo, pudo saber también que no había visto a Takeru.

Izumo se quitó los zapatos y se colocó los patines.

—No quiero ayuda, quiero aprender sola— intentó ponerse de pie, sujetándose de la baranda; Izumo patinó lentamente hacia ella y le tendió la mano. — Te dije que…

—Ambos sabemos que no vas a aprender a no ser que te enseñe. ¿Cuántas veces te has caído?

Seri chasqueó la lengua y tomó la mano de Izumo. Pero no la ayudó precisamente a mantenerse en pie, Izumo cogió la punta de sus dedos y pareció observar su mano con detenimiento.

—Hmm… te quemaste, —levantó la mirada— ¿por qué sigues persistiendo?

—Lograré hacerlo, no importa qué— respondió.

Izumo sonrió divertido, como si aquello fuese un chiste, o algo que se estuviese esperando.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Izumo comenzó con una detallada explicación de las técnicas utilizadas en el patinaje. Seri había leído aquello, pero a diferencia, Izumo le hacía unas pequeñas demostraciones, y le indicaba específicamente cómo se debía hacer.

—Inténtalo.

Seri así lo hizo, patinó unos segundos, y creía haberlo logrado. Pero antes de darse cuenta, volvió a desplomarse sin cuidado, golpeándose la cabeza. Izumo gritó su nombre y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Qué golpe!

Seri se levantó atontada y miró sus pies, el patín derecho se había desajustado, y ella tuvo que volverlo a colocar en su lugar. Izumo miró el patín y lo retiró de su pie, observándolo.

—Ya veo el problema. Está no es tu talla— dijo él con un tono un tanto divertido. Seri sintió la sangre subírsele a las mejillas, casi como el vapor de una olla que hierve. Él fue hacia el lugar donde se guardaban los patines y sacó unos de color caoba oscuros. — Con estos si lo lograrás.

**Ӂ**

—El chocolate de hoy estaba espléndido. Gracias por recibirme con él.

Reishi se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una taza que humeaba un olor dulce a chocolate; acababa de bañarse y de vestirse con una camisa blanca que no se molestó en abotonarse correctamente, y unos pantalones color grafito sueltos. Tenía el cabello húmedo por el baño que recién había tomado, y se veía un tanto exhausto. Él era uno de los más importantes guerreros de _Andratziri; _hábil, fuerte, inteligente. Sin embargo, tantas cualidades, no dejaban espacio suficiente para los sentimientos. Y aquello no era ajeno para Shiro. Él como guerrero no era muy útil en el campo, debido a sus problemas de salud. Pensaba que viviría siempre en las calles o que lo enviarían a morir inmediatamente, pero aquello no sucedió. Seri le había ofrecido trabajar para ella, y aquello fue algo que Shiro agradeció toda su vida bajo ese techo.

Desde que ella había estado comprometida con Reishi, se había sentido honrado de satisfacer las necesidades de un guerrero tan valioso como él, pero no ignoraba el tipo de actitud que tomaba ante todo.

—No es nada, Munakata— respondió. Lo conocía desde hacía algún tiempo, y sabía que él era frío, tanto como la nieve que caía fuera de la ciudad.

—Yashiro, ¿Seri está en su recámara? — Preguntó. Shiro conservó la calma, y su mente trabajó rápido.

—Eso creo. La verdad, salí a hacer unos recados, me tardé un tiempo, pudo haber regresado mientras yo no me encontraba.

—Iré a verla— se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a atravesar la sala, pero Shiro se puso en frente de él.

—La luz de su habitación no está encendida, seguro duerme. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que Sumika volvía de la escuela? Se encontraba demasiado agotada, por lo tanto, ella debe de estar durmiendo.

Reishi lo miró pensativo.

—Podría ser verdad. Pero no sobra recordarte quién es ella, ¿cierto?, —dijo Reishi, en tono neutro— no es alguien que únicamente por eso quedaría exhausta. Me gustaría confirmarlo.

—Lo sé, pero ella también tiene un sueño bastante ligero— agregó, cuando Reishi lo pasó de largo para dirigirse al pasillo. — Además, dudo que Takeru permita tu entrada.

—Qué intente detenerme— los ojos de Reishi brillaron con saña, y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino. Shiro lo siguió rápidamente, algo preocupado. Atravesaron el pasillo y subieron al segundo piso, donde la recámara de Seri se encontraba al final, Reishi se detuvo en frente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Pero antes de conseguirlo, alguien apareció en frente de él. Takeru había atravesado la puerta como si fuese un fantasma, y se había colocado en frente de Reishi.

Shiro apretó los labios, no faltaba decir lo mal que se llevaban ellos dos, y aquella situación era la que deseaba evitar.

—Su presencia aquí no es requerida, soldado— soltó Takeru; su voz era como un siseo lleno de burla.

—Vengo a ver a Seri.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi prometida, no tengo que decirle a alguien como tú por qué vengo— respondió, haciéndolo a un lado. Takeru frunció el ceño y sacó su daga de su cinturón; Reishi también lo hizo así, y ambos quedaron con una hojilla afilada en sus cuellos. De la boca de Shiro salió una exclamación ahogada, Reishi poseía gran velocidad, gran paciencia, técnica, poder, pero Takeru tenía algo que él no. Tenía a Seri. Si se asesinaba a Takeru, Seri también moriría y viceversa. Reishi estaba completamente enterado de ello, y le preocupaba lo que podría llegar a pasar a continuación.

Los ojos de Reishi tras los lentes brillaban furibundos, casi como dos volcanes a punto de explotar y hacer daño.

—Déjame pasar— dijo Reishi en una voz gélida y que inducía en Shiro algo de desasosiego.

—Está dormida. Si la despiertas, sabes lo mucho que vuelve a tardar en dormirse— respondió Takeru.

—Munakata, no creo que Takeru se haya atrevido a dejar a Seri sola. Debe estar dentro de la habitación— dijo Shiro. —Podrás hablar con ella por la mañana.

—Shiro es una persona sensata y lista, deberías hacerle caso— sugirió Takeru con una sonrisa que distaba de agradable. — Vete, podrás hablar con Seri por la mañana.

Reishi emitió un gruñido y guardó su daga al mismo tiempo que Takeru lo hacía. Reishi se acercó a Takeru al oído, quizá para evitar que Shiro escuchase lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero Shiro poseía un agudo sentido del oído, y aquello no era inconveniente.

—No siempre voy a tener en cuenta las sugerencias de Shiro. No siempre te va a salvar— Reishi se dio la vuelta y caminó nuevamente a lo largo del corredor, perdiéndose en las escaleras.

—Takeru— Shiro se volvió hacia él con expresión de reproche.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, Shiro, tengo que evitar discusiones con Munakata. —Takeru usó un tono cansino y de cierto modo divertido—. Pero es imposible, considerando lo mandón que es. No me agrada la gente que me dice qué hacer.

—Lo sé, y también estoy seguro de que Seri no se encuentra dentro de su habitación. ¿Está bien? ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, está con alguien muy apropiado— dijo, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática y algo pícara. No obstante, Shiro sintió algo detrás de esa sonrisa. — La escuela quizá le esté haciendo bien.

—Está bien, vuelve con ella, y asegúrate que no le suceda nada— dijo Shiro, casi en un susurro. — Por cierto, que sea cuidadosa al entrar. Reishi se quedará hasta tarde trabajando y puede escucharle.

**Ӂ**

—¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

Seri suspiró; se encontraba caminando junto a Izumo por el St. James Park. Seri no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habría estado caminando, pero sabía que había recorrido bastante, y hace algunos minutos no había escuchado la voz de Takeru en su cabeza, tampoco lo sentía, un hecho que realmente la estaba inquietando.

—No, estoy bien. Esta podría ser la doceava vez que te lo menciono.

—Lo siento, estoy preocupado, ¡te diste de lleno en la cabeza! —Izumo se veía alarmado—. Aún sigo creyendo que podrías ir a casa, no tienes por qué acompañarme.

—Quiero acompañarte, es una forma de agradecerte tu ayuda. Y al mismo tiempo una compensación por haber sido tan grosera— contestó, mientras se daba cuenta que dejaban atrás el verdor del parque y se introducían de nuevo en las calles.

—No, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa— respondió de inmediato, pareció querer agregar algo, pero levantó la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro; se había iluminado de pronto. — ¡Hemos llegado!

Él apretó el paso, y Seri tuvo que hacerlo para poder seguirle y no perderse entre las personas que transitaban por la acera; con las chaquetas oscuras, parecían todas unas sombras bañadas por el sol. Seri se había dado cuenta de que la noche no había comenzado a caer, y se le hizo algo extraño, pues en _Andratziri_ la noche cubría la mayor parte del día.

Izumo se acercó a la entrada, donde un hombre custodiaba la puerta. A Seri le pareció un gorila, grande e intimidante.

—Viene conmigo— dijo Izumo en cuanto el hombre le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Tiene que ser mayor de edad— soltó el hombre en una voz grave.

Izumo se le acercó y le susurró algunas cosas al oído. Seri esperó en la entrada, y miraba de soslayo a las personas en la fila que dirigían sus ojos hacia ella. En esos lugares no se les permitían la entrada a personas menores de edad debido a las bebidas alcohólicas que se servían. Y se vio pequeña en ese sitio abarrotado de personas.

—Perfecto, ven, Seri— Izumo la tomó de la mano y la condujo al interior. Seri miró al guardia de la entrada, quién le sonrió con una inclinación de cabeza. El lugar era grande, con varias mesas esparcidas. — Quédate aquí, iré a cambiarme.

Caminó hacia una puerta y entró. Seri se sentó en un taburete en frente de la barra y observó las botellas por un momento. Eran bebidas extranjeras todas. Seri jamás las había probado, nunca se le había permitido, pero sabía perfectamente que aquello debía costar bastante dinero.

Le corrió un escalofrío, y tragó saliva mirando detrás de ella, donde varios hombres bebían y charlaban.

—Lamento la tardanza, espero que no te hayas aburrido— dijo Izumo, saliendo de la puerta vestido con una camisa blanca de botones remangada. No se había quitado sus lentes o su bufanda.

—En lo absoluto. Me entretuve viendo la…— señaló las botellas de bebidas de los estantes. Izumo las miró y sonrió, como si fuesen trofeos.

—Lindo, ¿no? Son de todos lados del mundo.

—¿Por qué trabajas aquí? — Preguntó Seri, mientras Izumo sacaba unas copas y un termo. — ¿No sería más apropiado trabajar en un lugar para menores de edad?

Izumo pareció ofendido. Cogió algunos ingredientes, Seri no prestó atención a cuáles, y los metió en el termo. Él lo agitó con gran control y luego dejó su contenido en un vaso. Era un líquido de consistencia aguada color rojizo.

—Porque yo nací para esto— replicó Izumo con una sonrisa socarrona. — Pruébalo. Apuesto que nunca has probado uno así.

—Izumo, cariño, por favor, un Martini doble— pidió una voz junto a Seri. Ella se giró, pues la voz era muy varonil, y ciertamente se sorprendió al ver a un hombre vestido similar a una mujer. Intentó disimular su sobrecojo, pero pareció que no lo hizo adecuadamente, porque aquella persona la miró con una sonrisa torcida. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nunca has visto a un transexual?

—No es de por aquí, es nuevo para ella— avisó Izumo, dejando delante de ella, una copa. "La mujer" la bebió de golpe y miró a Seri.

—Adorable— dijo aquella mujer, inclinándose hacia Seri. — También tiene una cara bonita.

Un sonido seco llamó la atención de ambos. Izumo había dejado el termo sobre la barra en un sonido metálico, y miró a la mujer con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Es mía, ¿eh?

La mujer rió silenciosamente ante su comentario, pero Izumo no la vio, se había girado para tomar un paño de la mesa de atrás.

—Se ve muy joven para estar aquí, no creo que pase de los dieciocho. ¿Qué pretendes trayéndola aquí? —Ella envió una mirada extraña hacia Izumo. Seri juraría haberlo visto sonrojarse bajo la tenue luz anaranjada que cubría la barra.

—No trates de meterle cosas erróneas a la cabeza— regañó Izumo. La mujer volvió a reír y se levantó, marchándose.

Izumo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Seri lo veía de espaldas trabajando rápidamente y volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Una sombra pasó por el rabillo de su ojo. Algo se deslizó rápidamente en frente de ella, y en un reflejo, Seri cogió un tazón junto a ella y lo puso sobre aquella criatura.

—¿Qué me puedes decir de tu prometido? —Dijo finalmente Izumo, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Oh, él es una persona de gran reputación— explicó.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —Preguntó. — Ya debe estar trabajando, ¿en qué lo hace?

Seri tragó saliva, no había esperado hablar de Reishi, y no sabía qué revelarle al respecto.

—Él tiene veinticuatro años— Seri se irguió, poniendo todo su peso en el tazón, porque sentía a aquella criatura moverse para escapar. — Está estudiando medicina.

—Vaya, debe irle bien— exclamó Izumo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—¿Juntos?

—Ya sabes, de noviazgo, ¿cuántos años?

—No llevamos años de noviazgo— Seri se sintió confundida. — Simplemente me comprometí con él.

Izumo casi deja caer la copa que se encontraba lustrando. Seri parpadeó confundida ante su reacción, pues Izumo la miraba como si ella estuviera loca.

—Eso es imposible, ¿y tú… tú lo amas?

—Es muy buena persona, ayuda a los demás y se preocupa por mí— Seri sonrió entusiasmada.

—Pero, ¿es buen amante por lo menos? — Sugirió Izumo.

—Bien, él se preocupa por mí, y me saluda en cuanto me ve. También me sonríe, él no suele hacerlo con mucha frecuencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es un buen amante?

—Es más que eso. ¿Qué sientes si él te da un beso?

—Nunca ha hecho eso— dijo Seri, riéndose. — ¿Es muy necesario?

Izumo se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la barra. Rió un poco por lo bajo, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Nunca… has besado a alguien, ¿no? Nunca has tenido una pareja que no fuese él, ¿cierto? —Preguntó con voz algo trémula, pero algo divertido.

—Bueno… no, nunca— dijo Seri, sintiéndose algo interesada. — Nunca he tenido tiempo para fijarme en cosas así.

—Ahora ya lo entiendo— susurró Izumo sonriendo.

—¡Kusanagi, una cerveza, por favor! —Gritó un hombre al fondo. Izumo sirvió un enorme vaso de cerveza y un hombre alto llegó a la barra, cogiéndolo. — Gracias.

Izumo miró a Seri y luego miró su brazo.

—Oh, necesito esto— comentó él, tocando el tazón. Seri sintió el corazón subírsele a la garganta en ese momento. — Oye, no te has bebido tu Bowle— miró a su lado la copa que le había puesto hacía unos minutos. La mente de Seri trabajó rápidamente ante aquello, ¿qué debía hacer para que Izumo se distrajese lo suficiente como para que ella se encargara de ocultar a la criatura? Miró la copa y algo vino a su cabeza. Por un momento se dijo, ¿tirarla? ¿Esa sería una buena opción? Y una pregunta saltó a la mente de Seri, algo que le hizo preguntarse, ¿por qué lo había pensado? _«¿Izumo se enojaría con ella de pasar eso?»_ Izumo mantuvo su vista en ella sereno.

—Oh, por supuesto, se me había ido de la mente, lo siento— Seri acercó su mano hacia la copa, para tratar de tirarla y hacer ver el incidente lo más real que se pudiese. Pero una mano llegó primero que ella y cogió la copa entre sus dedos, llevándosela. Seri giró la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que Takeru se acaba la copa de golpe. Traía un sombrero y sus manos se encontraban enguantadas.

Izumo lo miró descontento.

—Vaya, si eres tan bueno como lo había escuchado. — Takeru dejó la copa sobre la barra con su casual sonrisa. Seri miró hacia el cinturón de Takeru, en dónde se encontraba una botella especial para encerrar a algunos seres pequeños. Ella la cogió rápidamente y la escondió en su chaqueta.

—La copa era para la señorita— respondió Izumo, con rostro sombrío.

—Puedes prepararle otra, ¿no es para esto que te pagamos? — Lanzó una moneda al aire, Izumo la atrapó y la miró. — Dos libras son suficiente propina.

Y se marchó. Izumo dejó la moneda sobre la barra con rostro contraído en la ira.

—Lo siento mucho, te prepararé otra— dijo él, mirándola en un encogimiento de hombros.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que desees— sonrió. Izumo se dio la vuelta, mientras que ella levantaba el tazón y metía a la criatura en la botella.

Sin duda, Takeru había aparecido en el mejor momento.

**Ӂ**

Antes de irse a la estación, Izumo la llevó por un camino un poco desolado. Ella sabía que el bar se encontraba cerca del St. James Park, pero se había distraído lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta por dónde se habían introducido. Ella pensaba que se encontraban de nuevo dentro del parque.

—En serio, no estuvo tan mal para haber sido tu primer trago— dijo él. Seri se sonrojó.

—Casi me desmayo allí mismo— dijo ella, enviándole una mirada disgustada.

—Ya, está bien, ten— Izumo se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le tendió una bolsa con unas galletas dentro. — Son Jaffa Cakes, creí que te gustarían.

Seri cogió la bolsa y sacó una, comiéndosela. Tenía un sabor dulce, y algo dentro que le daba un toque especial.

—Está rica— susurró ella, mirando hacia otro lugar.

—¿Sabes cómo ir a la estación desde aquí? —Preguntó Izumo. Seri asintió, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, la noche había caído finalmente sobre Londres. Y ella comenzó a sentir mucho frío en ese instante. — ¿Tienes frío? Algo de calorías no te sentarían mal— volvió a meter su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño paquete azul que decía Milky Way.

—¿Tienes una dulcería en tu bolsillo? —Dijo ella, riéndose.

—Podría decirse que si— contestó él.

Seri alzó la mano para tomar el dulce, pero sus dedos entumecidos lo dejaron caer al suelo. Lanzó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, pero no pudo agacharse a recogerlo, Izumo la había tomado de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra había cogido su cintura, atrayéndola. Seri intentó replicar, pero no lo consiguió, pues los labios de Izumo se acercaron a los de ella. Y él la besaba. Pequeños escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, pero no se decidió a apartarlo, en lugar de eso, cerró los ojos. Izumo movió sus labios lentamente, casi como suaves caricias, pero ella no consiguió moverlos al mismo ritmo.

Cuando él se separó, ella parpadeó desubicada. Los ojos de Izumo se habían oscurecido lo suficiente como para, con la poca luz que la luna les proporcionaba, se viesen negros. Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso junto al cuerpo de Izumo, y sintió el calor llegar a su rostro en ese momento.

Izumo le sonrió.

—Lo sabía— dijo él. — No sabes besar.

—Pero… qué…— Seri reaccionó y se llevó una mano a los labios. — ¡Acabas de…!

—Por ser la primera persona en besarte, supongo que tengo todo el derecho a convertirme en tu profesor— dijo él, soltándola lentamente.

—¡No seas idiota, estoy comprometida con alguien más! ¡Esto… esto que acabo de hacer… esto está mal!

—Si está tan mal como dices, ¿por qué te gustó? — Izumo no perdía su sonrisa. —No importa, Seri, eres una chica, una persona y pienso firmemente que debes pensarlo mejor— miró su anillo de bodas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu desvelo en ello? ¿A qué vino ese beso?

—Lo hice por dos razones— dijo Izumo, y su mirada se torno circunspecta. — La primera, es para que te dieras cuenta de que si es muy necesario. Quiero que no te tomes tan a la ligera eso. Quizá no es lo que quieres.

—¿La segunda? — Preguntó Seri, ignorando la primera, pero guardando sus palabras en su cabeza para discutirlas posteriormente con más calma.

Izumo no le respondió, pero le sonrió templado. Él se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el camino que llevaba a la salida.

En ese momento, Seri se dio cuenta de que su pecho le dolía.

**Ӂ**

Cuando trepó por el ramaje de rosas que llevaba hacia su habitación. Su ventana fue abierta por Takeru, quien la miró con desaprobación y la ayudó a entrar en su alcoba en silencio y volvía a cerrar la ventana.

—Me debes una por cubrirte— dijo Takeru con una sonrisa. — Tu primer día de escuela y ya hiciste una travesura. Me gusta.

—Hablas como si yo fuera una niña pequeña— comentó Seri, quitándose los zapatos. — Voltéate, voy a cambiarme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo contigo, Seri? Conozco todos tus pensamientos y ya he visto tu cuerpo desnudo, ¿por qué ahora pareces querer cubrirte?

Seri bufó y lo miró airada. Takeru rió por lo bajo y se giró mientras ella se quitaban la ropa y se cambiaba.

—Takeru— llamó Seri con voz dura.

—No estoy mirando, no estoy mirando— dijo él atropelladamente.

—No, no es por eso— caminó y se tiró sobre su cama dejando sus piernas afuera de ella.

—Estás algo extraña. — Takeru entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Ocurrió algo de lo que me deba enterar?

Los pómulos de Seri se ruborizaron y llevó sus manos nuevamente a sus labios con deje distraído.

—Izumo…— comenzó ella lentamente, sentándose en la cama.

—¿Qué ocurrió con él? —Dijo él, impaciente.

—Él… él me besó.

Se formó un silencio peligroso en la habitación. Takeru no había cambiado su expresión sino hasta unos segundos después. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron. Él sacó su daga de su cinturón y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de su habitación. Seri se lanzó hacia él y lo sujetó de los hombros deteniéndolo.

—¡Suéltame! —Ordenó Takeru, se le veía la ira desprenderse de su mirada.

—No vayas a hacer una estupidez— exigió, haciéndolo retroceder hacia la cama.

—Oh, no será para nada una estupidez. ¡A ese cabrón le voy a cortar el…!

—¡Takeru!

Él se dejó caer sobre la cama y se puso las manos sobre la cara.

—¿Te hizo algo? ¿Fue muy brusco?

—Para nada— dijo ella. — Solamente… me dijo… que debía pensarlo mejor, lo de Reishi. Dijo que posiblemente no era lo que yo quería.

—Bien, el muchacho tiene algo de razón. Pienso lo mismo— concordó, soltando el aire.

—No comprendo, Takeru, estoy confundida.

—Arreglaron tu boda, Seri, tú sólo admiras a Reishi y le tienes cariño, no lo amas. — Takeru se levantó de la cama. — Dudo que puedas llegar a hacerlo, él no es bueno para ti. No puede darte lo que realmente necesitas. Amor.

—No lo necesito.

—Esa frase déjamela a mí, Seri. Un ser como yo es quien no merece ni una pizca de ello. Pero tú no.

—¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

—Siempre puedes negarte a aceptar la unión— sugirió él, mirando hacia la chaqueta. — Cambiando el tema. ¿Qué ocurrió con el bicho raro del bar?

—Está en la botella— Seri señaló su chaqueta.

—Bien, allí se quedará hasta mañana.

—Pero pensaba en entregárselo a Reishi en este instante— dijo ella.

—Eres mala para engañar a la gente, no sabes cubrir una mentira— Takeru comenzó a reír caminando hacia ella.

—Pero…

Él la empujó hacia la cama, y por un momento, ella vio un destello en sus ojos, algo que antes no había visto.

—Pero, nada, a dormir.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Mal? QwQ ¿bastante? :okey: **_

_**Da igual :yaoming: lo continuaré, esta historia ya está planeada desde hacía tiempo. Adiós, hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
